Improvising
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: AU in which Natsu and Lucy are on the kiss cam at a sports game, but Natsu is too distracted to realize, so Lucy has to improvise. OneShot. Fluff.


_**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima**_

 **Summary: AU in which Natsu and Lucy are on the kiss cam at a sports game, but Natsu is too distracted to realize, so Lucy has to improvise.**

 **Hi NaLu Fam! So I had this short drabble/oneshot thing posted to my tumblr, but I deleted my tumblr and I realized that I never posted it on here :0 This was a request and it was based on a youtube video.**

 **XOXOX**

In retrospect, it was really stupid. Lucy didn't want to go to the dumb game in the first place, but of course, her boyfriend forced her to go using his cheeky smile that she fell head-over-heels for. However, it seemed like Natsu was more into Gray than both the game or Lucy. It was the epic match of the Fire Dragons against the Ice Devils and Natsu and Gray spent the last hour arguing over which team was the best. Lucy couldn't understand, for the life in her, why they fought over the two teams when they both represented Fiore. Shouldn't they be happy that Fiore has two good teams? She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Lucy swore she was going to die from boredom as she watched the guys on the rink with sticks smash against each other in a barbaric fashion. The people near her either cheered or jeered, creating an incessant pounding in her ears, whilst Natsu and Gray pathetically called each other childish names.

"Ice Princess!"

"Fire Demon!"

Lucy knew nothing about hockey and her phone had no service in the arena. That left her with no choice but to watch the game as she idly picked at her overgrown cuticles. Maybe as punishment she would make Natsu watch her get a manicure, she evilly smirked.

As the game continued on, suddenly the kiss cam appeared on the wide screen. The first couple shamelessly made out in such a grossly passionate kiss—it was like they were trying to swallow each other whole. Lucy blushed and looked away. She could never publicly kiss Natsu like that. Hell, she wasn't even daring enough to give him a small shy peck—like the next couple on the screen was doing. Maybe it was because Lucy and Natsu had only started dating a few weeks back, when Lucy accidentally texted Natsu that she liked him when the message was intended for Levy…

And she had avoided him for nearly a whole day before Natsu got a hold of her and kissed her in front of all their friends—which probably should have been a warning to Lucy that Natsu didn't care about public displays of affection. He had no shame and loved to make Lucy feel embarrassed by ambushing her with public kisses that would leave her airy, flustered, and annoyed—which ended with Natsu getting a Lucy Kick to the head.

The cam moved onto its third victim. It was a blonde girl with curious brown eyes—Lucy gasped, then felt the heat of her blood creep heavily into her ears and neck. It was herself she was looking at. Next to her on the screen, she could see Natsu bickering with Gray next to her. She sweat-dropped, then quickly waved her hand back and forth and shook her head no. She cried out, "No,no!"

However, everyone around her was chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

In a normal situation, Natsu usually took charge and would have done it without a second thought, but Natsu was still too engrossed by Gray to notice. So Lucy grabbed Natsu's arm and shook him. "Natsu! Look up! We are on the kiss cam!"

But Natsu ignored her; he was too busy snarling a crude name at Gray. She tried again and this time Natsu turned to her and hissed, "Lucy! I'm watching the game! Can't it wait?" Then he turned back to Gray. _Watching the game, or watching Gray?_

Lucy's jaw fell slightly. Anger coursed through her veins in a violent fury. With a devilish smirk, she spoke in a sickly calm voice. "Natsu?"

"Whatt?" he groaned and just as he looked over, Lucy grabbed the guy next to her by his suit jacket and frenched whomever he was with the deepest, spiteful, yet passionate kiss she could muster. She was actually surprised by how aggressive she was kissing. It was the type of kissing she reserved for Natsu when they were alone; the type that would make Natsu speechless for once.

She had no idea who she was kissing and did not care in the slightest. All that mattered was Natsu's sharp intake of breath. It filled her with a bitter satisfaction. She pulled back and a voice purred, "Well, well, my princess, always knew you were gifted in the kissing department!"

She opened her eyes and gasped—Loke was grinning at her. "Loke! Of all people?!" She face-palmed herself.

"L-Lucy?!" Natsu looked pale and his eyes looked huge and very round. "What the hell?!"

Before Lucy could think of something snippy to say, Gray thumped Natsu on the head and said, "You've been ignoring her the whole night. What'd you expect?"

Natsu was about to speak, but then kiss cam moved over to Gray and Natsu—who looked ready to puke as they grimaced at one another. Lucy giggled loudly, enjoying the tortured looks on their faces. After all, they were the one's on the date and Lucy was just the third wheel.

Just like before, everyone around them cheered, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" and Lucy joined in.

"To hell with this!" Natsu's eyes met Lucy's and he smirked at her. For a moment, she really thought he was going to kiss Gray. And Gray must have thought so too because his face turned a brilliant shade of red, but instead, Natsu grabbed Lucy's shoulders and yanked her body closer to his, and despite his rough movements, his lips were gentle on hers. Their noses bumped and Lucy's stomach fluttered. Natsu deepened the kiss and the crowd cooed, but Lucy barely heard them thanks to the loud drumming of her heart.

Natsu pulled back and rested his forehead against hers. The corner of his lips twisted upwards. "Sorry, for ignoring you…I guess I got a little carried away with Gray—"

"A little?" Lucy raised a brow and before Natsu could protest, she shut him up with another kiss. He looked stunned, probably by the fact that Lucy had initiated another public kiss, except this time it was with him. Then quickly, he caressed her cheek, and kissed her in a way that left her lightheaded, breathless, and thirsty for more.

"Oi, Natsu! Lucy!" Gray's voice sounded somewhere far off. "The kiss cam left you guys like five minutes ago!"

 **The End~**

 **XOXOX**

 **The youtube video it was based off of is titled _Woman Kisses Man Next to Her on Kiss Cam After Boyfriend Refuses to Kiss Her_ for those who wanna see it!**

 **Thank you for reading and I hope it was enjoyable even though it was quite short! And if anyone has any requests, I'd be happy to take them because they do help with the writers block :'D**


End file.
